The Beginning:
by XxRyuugaxX
Summary: Warning: do not do what Doji does to old people. You have been warned. Ok so this is a short story on how Doji met Ryuga :  Mild coarse language so don't spam me on it. I DECIDED TO CONTINUE. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Doji was young and carefree, spray painting buildings while laughing crazily. "I'll teach you for trying to get me arrested you old hag." Doji wrote the word 'bitch' on the side of a building, he scowled at a window that seemed to have a figure behind it. "Doji is that you?" An old lady peered out her window and Doji pointed the can towards her, spraying the paint up into the air to spray her in the face. The little old lady chocked and rubbed her now blue face, "Doji you son of the devil! I'm calling the police!" Doji chuckled and ran, jumping over fenced and out of the city, prowling through a nearby farm and hid in the barn. The sun began to set and Doji yawned, burying himself in some sweet smelling hay, his eyes felt heavy with sleep as he dosed off.

Doji awoke to the sound of gruff talking, "the boy must be around here somewhere, keep looking." Doji looked down the loft and seen the police searching the barn, "oh shit." Doji whispered, trying to creep out of the hay without making sound. Doji was just about to make it to the window but his foot hit a rock, the rock tumbled down the loft and fell behind the police making a soft 'thud' on the hay scattered on the ground. The police turned around and looked up, seeing Doji frozen above them. "There he is!" Doji ran for the window, the police climbing up the latter to the loft and was hot on his trail. Doji jumped through the window, glass shattering around his body, slicing his skin as he fell to the ground on a barrel of hay. The police officers that were on the ground originally chased after him; Doji was quickly on his feet and running again. Doji ran across the field and jumped the fence, outrunning the police and he laughed at them.

Doji ran into nearby woods and sat under a tree, catching his breath and inspected his wounds. He pulled a piece of glass out of his arm and hissed, blood trickled down his arm and he ripped off the sleeve of his shirt, wrapping it around the cut and stood up. Doji trekked through the forest day and night, stopping only momentarily to get food or water. Doji sighed and stopped by a stream, looking at his reflection in the graceful water, he wasn't ugly, his dark hair made his pale smooth skin stand out and with his deep purple eyes he could win any stare down. But he did not care for his looks, Doji was alone in this world and he was constantly running; running away from the police and his own fears. He was not afraid of death, he would spit on the devils face himself. He was more afraid of living, living with others, knowing others. He would rather keep everything to himself and not have the problems of gossip and drama. Doji had dark secrets, secrets that were not meant to be said; if they ever got out, Doji would be stuck in a nightmare forever.

Doji was staring at the water until something broke his concentration, his ears perked and he looked around. Doji heard a wail from downwind, so he followed the sound until he seen a small basket by a tree. Doji cautiously opened the basket and gasped at what was inside; a small baby, no more than a week old was wrapped in a blanket and crying his heart out. Doji picked up the baby slowly and pulled down the blanket what covered the top of the baby's head. Doji quirked a brow at the strange white hair and a small red patch, he cringed when the baby screamed and he held it close to his chest. "How did you get all the way out here…? Were you abandoned?" Doji looked down at the baby and it opened it eyes, Doji stared into the little gold eyes that were locked on his; he noticed the baby had stopped crying and he held it up. The baby gurgled at him and Doji smirked, "Where are your parents?" Doji looked around but there were no people to be seen.

Doji remembered his parents, how they were brutally slaughtered in front of him; his parents were rich and gave him everything he wanted, but Doji did not really ever want the toys and expensive knick knacks, all he wanted was there love; but they seemed too busy to do that. Doji snapped back into reality and huddled the baby close to his chest again, the baby held onto his shirt tightly andhis breathing became lighter. "You need food, fast." Doji sped his pace and soon he was running through the thicket, the strange white haired baby held protectively in his arms. Doji looked to the sky and seen smoke, "there must be a village nearby." Doji headed towards the smoke until the small houses came into sight. Once he entered he seen woman dressed in rags and men half naked. "What is this place?" Doji whispered to himself; the baby gurgled again and tried to reach up to Doji. Doji walked past some woman with young children around the age of three and some that were still babies.

"Um excuse me; do you know what to do with a baby?" Doji asked a lady nursing her child. The lady then yelled loudly in a language he did not understand; then a younger girl came outside and she smiled at him sweetly, "I'm sorry my mother does not understand English." She said bowing. Doji looked at her then asked, "Well can you ask her if she can help me?" The girl nodded and spoke to the elder woman, then looked back to him, "What is the problem?" Doji showed her the baby and she gasped, "That should not be around here! It is a sin that will cast dark spirits over our lands!" Doji tilted his head, "what do you mean?" The girl looked at him fearfully, "there is an old prophecy: 'fear the one that is marked with blood'" Doji looked to the baby in his arms and brushed his hand over the red in his hair, "how much danger could a baby possibly cause?" The girl shook her head and sighed, "Perhaps you are right, how long have you had him?" Doji dropped his eyes then looked up, "I found him in the woods, and he was abandoned."

The girl spoke to her mother and she nodded, holding her hands out to Doji and Doji cautiously passed her the baby. The girl took the other baby and put it inside the house, coming back out to nod to Doji, "he is hungry I see." Doji looked to the baby in the woman's arms, scrambling and whining to find food. The girl took Doji's hand and led him down a dirt road, showing him the village but Doji kept looking behind him to watch the lady and the baby. "Do not worry about him, he will be fine." Doji looked to her concerned but tore his gaze away, "ok." The girl continued to hold Doji's hand and Doji looked at their entwined hands curiously; they both jumped when a yell was heard but Doji did not understand. Suddenly a boy their age came out of the houses looking mad; he stormed up to Doji and wrenched their hands away. The girl screamed at him but he looked deadly, he then clenched his fist and punched Doji in the jaw, making Doji stumble backwards and the girl scream in fright.

Doji regained his balance quickly, swinging his fist to hit the boy in the jaw and he heard a snap. The boy landed on his back and held his jaw. Doji lifted his head proudly and other children began to look out their windows and doors to look at Doji. The girl grabbed Doji's shoulder and shook him, "he was the most powerful boy here! He was going to get a dark bey because of his strength, but now that he has been beat he no longer has the right to use it." Doji tilted his head and quirked a brow; an elderly man came outside with a dusty box, passing it to Doji in his old hands and bowed his head. Soon the village had made a circle around them and Doji opened the box, only to see a red and brown bey. Doji's eyes widened at the wolf on the face, "is this mine?" The girl nodded and put it in his hands, closing them and she closed her eyes.

Doji stared questionably at the bey in his hand, admiring its features and its twelve blade spin track; "You may take your baby back now, he has been fed." Doji shoved the bey in his pocket and ran down the path, looking for the lady with the baby. A familiar voice was heard and he looked to the lady sitting underneath a tree in the shade, holding the baby in her arms. He ran over to her and reached for the baby, she handed it to him and he felt a bond between them; that one day he and the baby will achieve greatly. He huddled the baby close to his chest and wrapped it in the blanket it came in. "You need a name." Doji whispered to the baby; the baby gurgled happily now that it was full and he reached up for Doji with his tiny hands. Doji smiled warmly and nodded to the lady, "thank you." The lady nodded and he turned away, waving bye to the girl and smiling at her while she blushed.

Doji walked through the woods and he thought about his parent's fortune, the fortune that belonged to him. He sat under a tree and closed his eyes, huddling the baby to his chest while he thought deeply about his parents. The baby broke him from his thoughts when he pulled on his shirt; looking around curiously and flexed his fingers. Doji stood up and looked around, "I don't know where to go." Doji said out loud. Doji looked to the sky and seen dark clouds rolling in, he shivered at the sudden cold then looked down to the baby, "you must stay warm." Doji ran past trees and bushes, looking franticly for shelter; lightning flashed and it started to drizzle, he tried to cover the baby the best he could and soon the baby was crying. "It's ok, it's ok." Doji tried to coo to him but he was nervous himself. Doji tripped over his feet but caught his himself, the rain was pouring now, the baby screamed and Doji began to panic.

Doji ran further until he spotted a brick wall, Doji's face lit up and he ran around it, only to notice it was not a house, but a castle. Doji kicked down the rotting door and walked inside, his footsteps echoed through the empty hallways. He entered a room to see a dusty bed and some tables, "ok, this is weird…" Doji dusted off the sheets and laid the baby on them, he turned around and jumped from a big portrait of a ferocious fire breathing dragon hung on the wall. He stared at it curiously then to the baby, "well, I did always like dragons…" Doji thought for a moment, "Your name shall be Ryuga, dragon fang in Japanese. It suits you." The baby gurgled and kicked his feet. Doji lied him back on the bed then laid beside him, "I have a huge fortune from my deceased parents, I could fix this place up with it, and help you grow into a strong little boy."

Doji did exactly that, though he did not know how to care for a baby he hired a maid to do so. She was kind and helped him with him, especially when it came to diapers. Ryuga was three years old now and was grabbing on Doji's pant leg, "Doji!" Ryuga yelled happily while trying to climb Doji's leg. Doji kneeled down and picked him up, Ryuga cuddled into the nape of Doji's neck and stayed there. Doji sat on the couch and leaned back, resting Ryuga on his chest as Ryuga dozed off. "Doji?" Doji looked down to Ryuga who was staring back up to him with bright gold eyes, "can I has cookie?" Doji smiled then laughed, "ok, let's go." Ryuga jumped off Doji excitedly and reached for his arm, trying to pull him faster and Doji laughed. "Slow down Ryuga, the cookies aren't going anywhere!" Ryuga made no change of plans and continued to pull Doji until he spotted the kitchen. Ryuga tried to reach for the cookies that the maid had made, but to his disappointment he was too short. "Doji help!" Doji was leaning on the doorframe and was smiling at him, "what do you say?" Ryuga huffed impatiently, "please!" Doji's smile grew bigger and he lifted up Ryuga, sitting him down on the counter.

Ryuga ate his cookie happily and once he was finished he raised his arms to Doji who gladly picked him up, "Ok, now it's _really_ time for bed." Ryuga whined unhappily but obliged; Doji opened his door then put Ryuga down. Ryuga ran and crawled onto his bed, looking at Doji expectantly, Doji walked towards him and tucked him in, kissing his forehead gently and Ryuga hugged his neck, "goodnight Doji." Ryuga said sleepily, Doji walked back out of the room and shut the door quietly, "goodnight my dragon fang."


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuga was five years old and he was tearing up the hallways making car noises. "Ryuga calm down please!" Said Doji from the office. Ryuga stopped then turned around, running towards Doji with as much speed his little legs would take him. Doji's eyes widened just as Ryuga tackled his legs, making Doji fall over with Ryuga laughing on his chest. "I got you!" Ryuga said rolling off the groaning Doji laughing. Doji sat up and rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Ryuga halfheartily then grinned, "Yes you did but you have to settle down. We're going in the helicopter soon and I don't want you to be bouncing in your seat." Ryuga laughed again with his squeaky voice and hugged Doji, "can you carry me there?" Ryuga asked looking up to Doji with his gold eyes. Doji sighed and looked down on him blinking slowly, "don't you think you're too big for that?" Ryuga tilted his head and grinned, "nope."

Doji carried Ryuga to the helicopter while Ryuga held onto Doji's shirt, looking over Doji's shoulder and sticking his tongue out at the people who looked at him. "Where are we going Doji?" asked Ryuga as Doji sat him in a seat, strapping him in with a seatbelt. "I'm taking you to Misa's house so you can play with Jiro." Ryuga screamed with excitement making Doji wince from the pitch of the scream. "I GET TO PLAY WITH JIRO?" Ryuga screamed again, his face brightening so much it glowed. "Yes, if you settle down." Ryuga calmed himself and sat with wide open eyes all throughout the helicopter ride. As the helicotper landed Ryuga struggled to undo his seat belt and climb over Doji. Doji caught Ryuga and held him steady, walking off the helicopter with Ryuga trying to make him go faster.

Doji knocked on the door of the average size house and a young woman opened it, she had blond hair with brown hair underneath, her light shining purple eyes looking at Doji with happyness. "Come on in! Jiro is in the living room." Ryuga slid down Doji and ran through the house, searching for his playmate. Doji chuckled as did the woman, "good to see you Misa." Doji said smiling. "As to you, brother." Ryuga ran back to Doji with a boy his age with dark brown hair and purple eyes following close behind. "Can me and Jiro go outside and play?" Ryuga asked excitedly, holding onto Doji's leg. "Go ahead but be careful, don't go into the woods like last time." Doji said putting on a strict tone. Ryuga and Jiro nodded and ran past them, Jiro grabbed a rainbow ball and threw it to Ryuga, who missed and chased after it. Doji shut the door and Misa guided him to the kitchen, where she made coffee for the both of them and they took a seat on the couch, watching Ryuga and Jiro with watchful eyes.

"You have a good boy." Misa said to Doji, her hair swooping over her shoulder as she turned her head towards him. Doji nodded and grinned, "very hyper though." He said with a chuckle. Misa smiled but it didn't last long, her face was soon shadowed by grief. "Are you alright?" Doji asked looking at her with concern. "I just-... I just hate how we are now knowing each other. I hate how I know you after mom died." Doji nodded sadly, remembering how they have separate fathers and never met each other until now. "at least we do know each other right?" Doji said, trying to lighten the mood. "Ya, I guess so." She said, her smile returning.

Both of their heads whipped around to look out the window to see Ryuga screaming with his arms in the air. They both sighed in relief as they realized it was only him showing excitement for his first goal in the basketball net. "That kid gives me a heat attack everyday. Him and his constant screaming I can't tell whether he's hurt or screaming for no reason." Doji said with a sweatdrop. Misa laughed and took another sip of her coffee, "I guess that's a good thing. You can't lose him." Doji laughed sarcastically, "That's what he wants you to think. You know that when he is quiet he's doing something bad like breaking into the cookie jar to raiding the fridge." Misa laughed loudly then stood up, setting down her coffee and walked into the kitchen. A beep was heard and Doji looked out the window to see Ryuga and Jiro looking at the house with perking ears. "The cookies are done!" Ryuga and Jiro screamed as they ran into the house. Doji thought it sounded more like a stampede than just two boys, but then again this is Ryuga we're talking about. Misa walked in with the plate held above her head with steaming cookies, trying to not trip over the boys who practically tried to climb her leg.

"Boys calm down, you're cookies arn't going anywhere." Doji said picking up Ryuga and sitting him on the couch. Misa sat the cookies on the coffee table and Jiro grabbed the cookie Ryuga was aiming for, making Ryuga tackle him with a roar. "I guess Ryuga was a good name for him, he acts like a real dragon." Misa said taking a cookie for herself. Doji shook his head and smirked, "Ryuga, Jiro had it first." Ryuga looked to Doji and whined, "but I saw it first!" Doji picked up a cookie and passed it to him, Ryuga huffed in defeat and sat beside Doji, chomping on his cookie until it was gone and reaching for another. Jiro sat beside Ryuga and snuggled against his mom Misa. "So Doji, how has the castle been coming along?" Misa said staring a conversation. "Quite well actually, I'm starting Ryuga with beyblading now. He's insisted on getting a dragon one..." Doji said rolling his eyes. Ryuga perked up and put a half eatin cookie in Doji's face, "That's because dragons are awesome!" Ryuga said shoving the entire cookie back in his mouth. Doji hummed in amusement, "and I will find you one sooner or later." Ryuga squealed and laid on Doji's lap on his back, patting his stomach full of cookies and sighed. "I'm full now, let's go play!" Ryuga said jumping back up and grabbed Jiro, pulling him out the door.


End file.
